


The Vampire Lord’s Princess

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [50]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Art, Artistry, Battle, Battlefield, Community: comment_fic, Demons, Disability, Drawing, Ethical Vampires, F/M, Flying, Ghosts, Inspiration, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by..., Legends, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic-Users, Martial Arts, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mixed Martial Arts, Modern Royalty, Moonlight, Music, Mythology References, Painting, Royalty, Secrets, Shadow Realm, Song: Once Upon a December, Song: You’ll Be in My Heart, Vampire Heroes, Vampire Love, Vampires, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Yami, the king of all vampires, rescues a little girl from an abusive father. Over time, the two grow to love each other like family — and even more than that. This is their story.





	1. Rescued by the King of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here is a new Yu-Gi-Oh vampire story that belongs to my friend Sister Of The Pharaoh on FanFiction.Net. It’s called [The vampire lord's princess](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6756740/1/The-vampire-lord-s-princess).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. My friend Sister Of The Pharaoh owns The vampire lord’s princess. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

The Vampire Lord’s Princess

A lone vampire walked silently through the streets of Domino City on a cold, moonlit evening. The wind was gently blowing through his tri-colored hair — which was red, yellow and black, as well as shaped like lightning bolts. His crimson eyes were flashing as he walked through the darkness of the night.

His name was Yami, and he was looking for a new victim to feed on.

Yami usually preferred to feed on rapists, muggers, pedophiles, and usually men and women who were abusive to others — especially those who were that way to young children. He believed that they didn’t deserve to live when they used their lives to only cause pain to others. The people he believed were allowed to live were those who were kind and loving, who loved to help others, and the young (who were innocent). He believed they deserved to have long, healthy and peaceful lives.

Soon, he heard shouts and screams coming from inside a house. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds, completely shutting out the music of the night; it was a trick he had mastered centuries ago. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and followed the sounds until he came to an old-looking house. He looked through the window and gasped in horror at the scene before his eyes.

A man — who had obviously been drinking more than he should have — was screaming at a little girl, who looked to be no more than seven years old. She cried as the man continued to scream while he threw beer bottles at the wall behind her, the broken glass cutting the poor girl’s soft face; her dark chocolate eyes were puffy red and overflowing with tears.

“YOU WITCH! HOW DARE YOU USE HALF OF MY BEER MONEY FOR FOOD! DIDN’T I FEED YOU TWO DAYS AGO? YOU LITTLE PIG!”

“D-daddy, stop! P-please, I-I’m sorry!” the girl begged, which broke Yami’s heart in two.

However, it only seemed to anger the man more as he grabbed her by her long, dark brown hair, screamed right in her face and threw her against the wall before ordering her to get up. The very sight of the child in pain enraged the vampire; it made his blood boil, and he could not stand by and let this go on any longer. With that, he busted into the house through the window.

“That’s enough, you sick coward!” Yami declared as the man turned to face him.

The man was tall — about six feet, to be precise — and also had greasy black hair. He stumbled, barely aware of what was around him, making it easy for Yami to quickly kick him across the room, push him against the wall and suck him dry of his blood before letting the man fall limp to the floor.

“Ugh — your blood was overflowing with alcohol,” Yami said to himself before wiping the blood from around his mouth. He then turned to the girl who stood there, shaken; she began to back away, thinking that the vampire was about to drain her dry next. However, Yami, being an ethical vampire, had no intention of doing such a thing at all. (After all, he **did** have standards.) Instead, he smiled at the girl while bending down to her size in order to show her he meant no harm.

“Come to me, little one. I promise not to hurt you,” Yami said softly as he reached out his hand towards her. The girl was hesitant at first, but slowly she put her hand in his and looked up into his eyes, which seemed to make her feel calm.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, little one. No little girl deserves to be treated like that — especially one so sweet as you.”

This made the girl blush slightly as Yami wiped away her tears. He then noticed that the girl’s legs were still shaking from being thrown around, and that she was very weak. So he picked her up gently into his strong arms so she didn’t have to worry about standing.

“You no longer have to live in fear of him. I shall protect you from on,” the vampire whispered to her.

Having covered her with his cape, he took off into the shadows of the night, taking the young girl with him.

They headed to a secret place he knew very well — one where she would be safe. Yami then stopped for a moment and looked at the little girl with a father’s love in his crimson eyes.

"What’s your name, sweet one?” he asked.

The girl sensed that, unlike her father, this man was gentle and very kind; she couldn’t recall the last time anyone made feel as safe as this man did. It was like she could feel it in her heart, that this man came to save her from her pain; it was a pain that one lives through when they’re trapped in a living hell — a hell that is only known by children like her.

“Laura,” she replied. “Laura Belladon.”

“That’s beautiful; I love that name. ‘Laura’ means honor. And it suits you very well indeed,” Yami said, smiling at Laura. She smiled back, blushing slightly as she nodded.

They lucked out, for a thunderstorm had struck as soon as they were inside Yami’s castle. He took Laura — who had by now fallen asleep — to his bedroom. It was biggest in the whole house and even had a balcony. He then placed Laura on his large, soft bed, under the warm, deep red silk sheets and black covers. He kissed her forehead as he smiled at the peaceful look that was on her face.

“You should stay here with me. You’ll be a lot safer with me instead of with that monster who dared to call himself your father,” Yami whispered, stroking her hair while she slept.

He felt a very strong urge to protect this young girl. After all, she didn’t deserve to have someone who treated her as a slave, when she should have been cared for and loved.

_If she was my little sister, I would never hurt her in any way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Memories, meetings and a frightening truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura remembers how her mother saved her life, and Yami comforts her before giving her a lovely dress as a present, which she thanks him for. Then Yami, along with Seto Kaiba (who is his cousin in this story) makes a shocking discovery about the man that calls himself Laura’s father..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Happy Valentine’s Day today — and here’s the next chapter of this awesome story.. :)

Laura awoke in a room that was unfamiliar to her. It was beautifully decorated with deep red curtains around the canopy bed, and small Egyptian statues along the mantelpiece of the fireplace. On a side table was a vase filled with beautiful red roses. Of course, Laura had to admit that the feeling of soft silk sheets and warm blankets not only felt nice — it was also a welcome change from sleeping on the floor with nothing but a tattered sheet for comfort (along with being cold and alone). However, her life wasn’t always that way.

* * *

_The project that Laura’s father was working on exploded, and set the entire building on fire. Laura was under one of the desks in an office, hiding from the flames when she heard her mother calling. She came out from her hiding place and ran towards her mother’s voice._

_“LAURA! WHERE ARE YOU?”_

_“Mama! It’s too hot!” Laura cried out as she ran, unaware of the danger she put herself in until it was too late…_

_The roof in the part of the building Laura and her mother was in had caved in because of the blast. Laura’s mother had saved her life at the cost of her own by using her body to shield the tiny girl._

_Laura’s father blamed her for what had happened to her mother. As a result, he began to change drastically — going to bars every night to drink away his pain when he wasn’t inflicting it on his daughter, who he had turned into his slave as punishment for what happened. Basically, Laura felt she had to stay with him out of guilt, and in the hopes that she could save her father’s heart in the process._

* * *

Tears came to Laura’s eyes as the memories came back to her, until the smell of food reached her nose. She looked over at a small table in time to see a platter of fresh bread, a bowl of hot tomato soup and a slice of warm apple pie with a glass of cold milk. Having not eaten much in two days, she wandered over to the table and began to eat the food, which tasted so wonderful. A moment later, she heard the door open and looked up from her plate to see the vampire who had saved her walk in; he was holding a box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

“Ah, you’re awake. I trust everything has been to your liking?” Yami greeted with a smile as he set the box on the table. Laura nodded in response before standing up and walking towards Yami with sadness in her eyes. As much as she wanted to stay with this person who seemed to care for her, she still felt it was her fault for her mother dying.

“Thank you for everything, sir. But I don’t deserve any of this. I did something horrible and I should take punishment for it for the rest of my life. I’m sorry for troubling you,” Laura said with her head down in shame. Yami bent down, placed his hands on her shoulders and tipped her chin up. She looked up once again into those deep crimson eyes that were filled with kindness, and a smile that made her feel the safety that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“You need not feel sorry for anything, little one. You did nothing wrong. I can’t imagine what your father did to make you think as such. Basically, you deserve to have what every other child should have and need — and that is a warm, comfortable home where you feel safe and protected. And I promise that from now on, I will gave you exactly that.”

There was gentleness in the vampire’s voice that was similar to an older sibling, and the warmth of it made Laura completely drop her defenses. With that, she wrapped her arms around Yami’s neck and cry in his shoulder while he returned the hug and rubbed her back, whispering softly to her as she sobbed.

“Shh... there now, it’s all right. Now then, will you dry your tears, so that I may see your lovely, beautiful smile?” Yami asked as he pulled back from the hug, and pushed back a lock of hair from her face. Laura, feeling relaxed, rubbed her eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Ha ha, that’s better. Now then, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Atem, but you may call me Yami,” Yami said as he reached for the box he brought in and gave it to Laura.

“Here — this is for you, little one. Go on and open it.”

Laura did as Yami told her and found that she had been given a lovely white lace dress with a pink sash tied in a bow on the front. It was the most beautiful thing Laura had ever seen. She picked it up and twirled around the room.

Yami smiled at seeing her so happy, and he decided that she would always be that way as long as she was with him.

“Oh, it’s beautiful. Thank you, Yami! I promise I’ll take good care of it, and I’ll do whatever I can to repay you.”

Yami then picked up the small girl and sat on the bed while sitting her on his lap. “You do not have to repay me for anything, sweet one. This is your home now, and you only need to ask should you need or want something — whether it be clothes, toys, books, anything. All you have to do is ask. Understand?”

Laura looked into the eyes of the vampire and knew that he was sincere in his words as he spoke. Her smile become a bit larger than the last one and she leaned into his chest, finally feeling peace after all the pain she went through. 

“Yes, I do. Thank you, Yami.”

Yami smiled as he kissed her forehead while he rubbed her back. Just then, a knock came at the door.

Yami allowed entrance to the visitor, and a boy who had the same spiky hair as Yami came in. Unlike Yami, he had wide violet eyes and less bangs in his hair, along with a bright positive aura that seemed to brighten everything around him. Laura giggled slightly at how cute he looked; she almost mistook him for one of Santa’s elves.

“Hey there. You must be Laura. My name’s Yugi. It’s nice to meet you,” the boy greeted her as the two shook hands. Yami could see that Laura would easily get along with Yugi. He could see a lot of the same qualities in them — mainly, their selflessness and kindness when it came to others.

“Are you Yami’s brother?” Laura asked, noticing the similar looks between the two.

“Yup. However, we’re not exactly twins, although some people mistake one of us for the other,” Yugi replied.

“Yugi, did Seto find out what I asked him to look for?” Yami asked his smaller look-alike, his voice tone becoming serious as Laura slid off his lap to look around the large room.

“Yes. He’s waiting for you in the study,” Yugi replied.

“Very well. Keep Laura company for me until I return, will you?” Yami queried.

“Of course I will,” Yugi nodded.

Yami then left the room walked down the darkened, candle-lit hallway towards two large double doors. He entered a room that had elegantly carved glass cabinets holding priceless looking books, and windows stretching from floor to ceiling, overlooking different angled of the mansion. A couch rested on one side and a plush chair in the other by a beautiful white marble masonry heater. 

In the heart of the room was a large stunning carved oak wood desk. Sitting at it was a man with chestnut colored hair and eyes that would put even the most beautiful sapphire to shame. He turned at hearing someone walk in; the stern and focused look adorning his face changed to a smirk.

“I would have thought for sure that, with all your studies, someone would have taught you to knock, cousin,” answered the man with the coldness of winter in his voice, although the smirk remained on his face.

“I apologize, Seto. But I had a sense that you found something to prove the recent situation more serious.”

“And you had every reason to think as such, too. Joey went to investigate as you asked him to do. He found the father walking around the house, looking for his daughter.” 

Yami’s eyes widened as Seto spoke. The man had become something that wasn’t even allowed to exist. His feelings were so strong that he had given up his humanity to become the walking dead.

“It can’t be…”

_‘That man has become a shikabane.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Protecting from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has a frightening flashback of the last time she heard thunder in a storm, and apologizes to Yami for it, only for Yami to explain that she never did anything wrong, and that she was right in seeking comfort. Laura realizes that Yami is right..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chaper is You’ll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins..

Yugi and Laura sat on the bed in Yami’s room, playing a game of checkers while they waited for the vampire king to return. Yugi was a very sweet and kind boy, and he also loved games and puzzles — so it only made sense that he was so good at them. He and Laura got along very easily and had become great friends almost instantly. Laura quickly got tired of losing after three games in a row and decided to play a different game when the two heard a knock at a door.

“Come in,” Yugi said, allowing entrance. A tall man with a messy blond mop of hair and golden brown eyes came in. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a green sleeveless jacket, black pants and boots. On his face was a kind smile.

“Hey there, Joey!” Yugi greeted, his face lit up as the boy walked in.

“Hey there, Yuge! So, how’s everything here? Been keeping our new friend company here, huh?” Joey asked as he walked towards the two and sat on the bed next to them.

“Yeah. Yami had to take care of something in the study. Laura, this is Joey. He’s one of mine and Yami’s best friends, as well as one of Yami’s head guards. This is Laura, Joey,” Yugi explained as he introduced them.

“Pleasure to meet ya, Laur,” the blond greeted as he reached out his hand to the young girl. Laura gave a small smile to Joey as she took his outstretched hand. Joey then asked to speak to Yugi in private and they both began to leave the room.

“I’m sure that Yami’ll be back soon, Laura. You just sit and relax; before you know it, he’ll be back,” Yugi said with a smile in a reassuring voice before he left with Joey.

After about ten minutes, Laura decided to go looking for the vampire king. The stone floor felt cold on her small bare feet as she walked out of the room. The dark, candle-lit hallway, statues and portraits decorated the walls were all strangely interesting to Laura as she continued walking.

She then heard the loud crash of thunder and screamed as she ran into a small room and slammed the door, covering her head with her hands while she sat down on her knees. Not a minute later, the door opened and there stood Yami, panting hard with fear and concern in his eyes. He ran from his conversation with Seto in the study to find her as soon as he heard her scream. He looked down at Laura, shock in his voice as he spoke.

“Laura? What are you doing in here?” Laura looked up in his crimson eyes and began to back away, afraid that she had done something wrong. She began to have tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body as a sad memory came into her mind..

* * *

_Laura stood at the door of her parents’ room. It was right after her mother passed away and a terrible thunder storm came that night. A moment after she knocked, the door opened, her father standing there with fury and cruelty in his eyes. He had a bottle in his hand and looked like he hadn’t slept in days._

_“What do you want, you murderer?” he asked with anger and hated in his slurred voice._

_“Daddy, please. I’m sorry. Can’t I stay with you tonight? The thunder scares me, and I’m cold from-”_

_Laura was cut off when her father slapped her across the face, knocking the poor girl off her feet._

_“THAT’S WHAT YOU DESERVE! Had it not been for you, your mother would be alive! Instead she gave up her life for you — the monster who shouldn’t have lived to begin with! YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE!”_

_Her father then slammed the door in her face, leaving Laura to walk back to her room in silence — the room with a broken window and tattered blankets for a bed, as she was forced to sleep on the floor. She cried the rest of the night by herself in fear as the lighting struck._

* * *

Yami’s heart broke at the sight of the scared girl in front of him. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to mumble to herself over and over, “It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault.”

Yami walked over to the young girl and slowly placed his hands on her small shoulders.

“Laura, it’s Yami. Please look at me, sweet one. Don’t cry,” Yami whispered softly as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

_Come stop your crying, it’ll be all right_  
_Just take my hand, hold it tight_  
_I will protect you, from all around you_  
_I will be here, don’t you cry_

Laura opened her eyes to Yami smiling at her. Laura then wrapped her arms around Yami’s neck while the vampire king scooped her up from the floor. Carrying her back to his room in his arms as he held he tightly. Yami sat her on the bed gently and continued hold her so she would feel safe.

“Are you alright now, sweet one? You had me scared there for a moment,” Yami said as he ran a hand through Laura’s long, dark hair while she laid her head on the vampire king’s lap. Laura nodded as she began to slowly close her eyes.

“Yami, I’m sorry I worried you. I just hate thunder.”

“That’s fine, little one. Any young child would be scared. I wasn’t angry at you at all — not in the least.”

At this, Laura sat up and looked at Yami in surprise. “You mean, I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Of course not. You had every right to seek comfort. Everybody does,” Yami said as he smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. Laura then returned his smile, making Yami feel glad that he could bring that to her once sad face.

Yami once again laid Laura under the crimson colored sheets and crawled into bed next to her, pulling the blankets on them both. Seeing as the sun would rise in the next three hours, he started to feel tired himself. Yami then wrapped one arm around Laura and pulled her close to him.

“Go to sleep, little one. I promise nothing will hurt you, for I will keep you safe.”

Laura smiled up at Yami as she snuggled into his embrace and her eyes began to smiled softly as he watched the little girl next to him sleeping soundly in peace. He couldn’t help but think of how incredible it was that Laura had endured all the pain and suffering that she did.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us cannot be broken_  
_I will be here, don’t you cry._

As he began to fall asleep as well, Yami listened to Laura’s heart beat. The sound was quiet and soothing — almost like a lullaby. He continued to gazed at her with eyes full of a father’s love and adoration before his eyes, too, closed slowly.

_You’ll be in my heart,_  
_yes, you’ll be in my heart_  
_From this day on, now and forever more_  
_You’ll be in my heart,_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You’ll be here in my heart_  
_Always.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


	4. An Explanation and a Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami tells off his friend Duke Devlin when Duke wrongly thinks Laura could be a shikabane, and Seto agrees with Yami before telling them the whole story using a newspaper article from two years ago..

Laura kept her eyes closed as she awoke at the sound of a group of people talking outside the door. She then slowly cracked her eyes open to see Yami stand up from the bed. With sleep still in her eyes, she sat slowly sat up and called to him.

“Yami?”

The vampire king turned at the small whisper of his name. His eyes softened as he smiled at the sight of the little girl half asleep in his bed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and laid her back down, while covering her with the blankets.

“Go back to your dreams, sweet one. I’ll be back in a moment,” Yami whispered sweetly as he patted Laura softly on the head and left the room.

Laura, however, couldn’t go back to sleep; she was far too curious, and wanted to find out what was happening. So, she crawled out of the warm bed and stood behind the door to listen in on the conversation.

Out in the hallway, Seto and Joey stood with a man that had green eyes and black hair in a spiked-up ponytail, and who was known as Duke Devlin. The three of them continued to argue as Yami — who was about three days past happy from being woken up before sundown — walked over to them.

“If we don’t do something soon, he won’t be the only shikabane walking around!” Seto declared.

“For all we know, that girl is one too. I say we get rid of her as well,” Duke agreed. Laura gasped at hearing the statement, knowing full well they were talking about her. She became scared and confused as the men continued to argue.

“Duke, she’s a kid!” Joey disagreed with his eyes full of rage.

“Kid, adult, elderly — it makes no difference!”

“ENOUGH!”

All three men turned to Yami at the sound of his voice. His eyes were full of seriousness as he stopped in front of them. Laura shook at the sound of command in the vampire king’s voice as he spoke; the sound brought back the fearful memory of her father’s anger as she stood hiding behind the bedroom door.

“It’s bad enough that you should wake me. However, if you wish to continue behaving like idiotic human diplomats, then at least be mindful of the sleeping girl in the next room,” Yami said before Duke quickly began to argue once more.

“Yami, that girl is a shikabane for all we know. A living corpse! We have to kill her before she tries to-”

Duke was cut off by Yami slamming him against the wall. Yami glared at Duke with a look of pure anger in his eyes — a look that was said to be so terrifying, even the devil himself would cower in fear if he saw it in the vampire king’s eyes.

“That girl is nothing but a pure, innocent child. A shikabane has no thought of being considerate or selfless like she does,” Yami said as he spoke in a tone that was quiet, yet threatening.

Duke glared at Yami as he released him from the hold he had on his collar at Seto’s command.

“For once, I’m afraid I agree with my cousin, Duke,” Seto said as he held up a newspaper article that was dated two years ago. The story was on a lab in Tokyo, being destroyed by an experiment gone wrong.

The lab was the very one Laura’s father had worked at in the year that her mother was killed. The story commented on how a young girl’s mother had saved the life of her daughter — shielding her from the falling ceiling that was on fire by using her own body. Miraculously, the daughter was alive with only small cuts and burns. The mother, sadly, didn’t survive.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Duke exclaimed as Yami glared at him.

“I’m getting to that, you impatient fool!” Seto snapped before continuing with his explanation.

“The girl’s father — who, apparently, was the leader of the project — should not have lived, for he was at the place of impact when the lab exploded. Yet he walked out of the building, carrying the body of his wife in his arms.”

“So you mean that Laura’s old man was dead even before Yami sucked him?” Joey said with a shocked expression. Laura, who was still listening at the door, couldn’t believe what she heard. She began to sink into the floor with tears filling her eyes.

“Correct. That means that Laura might have lived with a shikabane all this time, but she is not one herself,” Seto finished as he folded up the article and placed it back into his pocket. Joey thought for a moment, and then spoke up to ask an interesting question.

“Hey, how does a shikabane actually come into existence, anyway?”

“Basically, there are those who are human that die, but refuse to give up living. They trade in their humanity and become the undead. The emotions of the person dying become so strong that they don’t die. Instead, they’re reborn to become the living dead and are given incredible powers to boot.”

Duke explained all of this with an air of fear and dislike in his voice. His parents were killed by a shikabane when he was nine and his sister was only three. So, in order to get revenge on the shikabane (and avenge his parents in the process), he became one of the undead himself, allowing himself to be turned into a vampire. He then swore to kill every last shikabane standing until he found the one that needed to die. Yami, who had turned Duke, knew his reasons and understood them. However, he would not allow Duke’s hatred of the shikabane to cloud his judgment. After Duke finished explaining, Yami began to speak.

“Then we have to act fast. Considering what happened at his original death, he must be trying to use his science to resurrect his wife. He blames Laura for her mother being killed — which would explain why he’s been treating her badly all this time. We must destroy him, or something terrible could happen to the innocent citizens of the city.”

At that moment, Laura felt as though her heart had stopped beating. She could not believe that Yami had just spoken those words. Her father may have been cruel, but he was her family — the only family she had left. She quickly ran from the bedroom, almost tripping on the crimson rug. She screamed as she ran to Yami with tears flowing down her face.

“YAMI, NO!”

Yami turned at the voice with wide eyes as Laura wrapped her arms tightly around one of his torso. She cried desperately into his shirt as Yami stood there, remorse showing in his deep red crimson eyes.

“Yami, please! It’s my fault! Daddy didn’t do anything! If Mama hadn’t saved me, he would be all right! Please, don’t hurt him — PLEASE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. Given a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke realizes that Yami had been right in viewing Laura as selfless and caring, and mentally wishes he had chosen to get to know Laura better before judging her..

Yami looked down at Laura with remorse and sadness in his eyes. He had a feeling this would happen. Normally, children who were abused, no matter how badly, don’t abandon their parents; they feel they deserve what they go through and would be strongly devoted to the one abusing them. Yami bent down to the sobbing girl’s level and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders.

“Listen to me, sweet one — the man who was once your father has long since passed on. No amount of pain or loyalty is going to bring him back to the way he was. I’m so sorry.”

Laura looked up at Yami with tears flowing down her face like waterfalls, clenching her tiny fists. She wished that she wasn’t saved; then maybe her father wouldn’t act this way. She had never felt more upset or alone then at that moment.

As Duke watched Laura, he could see the same sadness and agony in her that he felt when he had lost his parents. He then mentally kicked himself for suggesting she be killed. She had already felt plenty of guilt for something that she wasn’t even responsible for and wasn’t even her fault at all; the last thing she needed was to be punished for something like that.

Laura felt scared, alone and not able to trust anyone — not even Yami, despite the fact he saved her. With that, she turned and ran away from the group down the hallway. Yami was about to chase her until Duke took flight and flew after her.

“Duke, stop! Don’t hurt her!” Yami said as Duke continued to go after Laura.

Duke almost lost her when she ran outside into the large rose garden. He finally found her, sitting next to the bush of deep red roses; they were Yami’s favorite. He came close her slowly, not wanting to scare her since she was already crying enough as it was. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her head, making her look up in shock.

“Hey, don’t be scared. I’m not gonna hurt you. Listen, I know you still care for your father, but he’s not the father you need — not anymore.”

“How would you? It’s not his fault!”

“For what happened to your mother? No. And that wasn’t your fault either. But what he did to you is,” Duke said with care and warmth in his voice. 

Laura looked at Duke with hopelessness. She wanted to believe him, but she still felt guilty.

“I — I deserve this. Daddy says I’m a monster. Maybe I am,” she said.

“Let me ask you something. Do you remember your father being protective and kind to you at one time?” 

Laura’s eyes widened at Duke’s question. She nodded slowly and Duke smiled as he placed a hand on her head once more.

“Well, that’s how Yami wants to be to you. I know you think he’s hurting your father, but he truly wants to protect you. Give Yami a chance and he’ll help you in letting go of the pain your father inflicted on you. And he may become the father you need in your life.”

“But — but he’s a vampire. Don’t vampires hate humans?”

“What? No, of course not. In fact, vampires depend on humans. We never hunt them just for fun; we need to coexist with humans, so we make it a point to only go after criminals, especially those who would harm a lovely and selfless child such as yourself. And besides that, as I well know, Yami loves human children most of all.”

Laura seemed to be calm as Duke explained everything. He then picked Laura up and began to carry her inside.

“Besides, when I watched you run to Yami, I could tell he cares about you. Give him a chance; you’ll see. I’ve known him for almost ten years, and he’s become a very close friend of mine.”

Laura looked up at Duke with curious and hopeful eyes. As the two of them walked back into the manor, she spoke to Duke in a quite and shy voice. “What about me?”

“Hmm?” Duke asked, wondering what she meant.

“Can I try and be friends with you too?” Laura asked.

Duke looked down in surprise at the young girl’s question. He was amazed at how easily she could try to trust and forgive people. He smiled down at the little girl — thinking of how much she reminded him of both Yugi and his own little sister.

“Of course you can. But first, we need to introduce ourselves. My name’s Duke Devlin.”

“I’m Laura — Laura Belladon. Thanks for helping me, Duke.”

“It was my pleasure. After all, we’re friends now. Am I right?”

Laura nodded and smiled happily as they went back to find the others. Duke then realized that Yami was correct in his judgment — Laura was much too kind and innocent to be a creature of the undead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. A Gift of A Young Girl’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gives Yami a bracelet she made as a good-luck charm..

The time was 9:45 PM — about mid-morning for vampires. Almost three weeks had gone by since Laura had come to live with the vampire king and his friends. She had seemed to be getting along with them quite well, too. Yami had a bedroom made just for her, next to his — in case Laura was scared or lonely. Duke and Joey had become like older brothers to her, and they each spent time with her whenever they could, enjoying every minute of it.

Yugi had found a true friend and playmate in Laura. Yami would often find the two in the lounge, playing one of Yugi’s many games together. Seto had become Laura’s teacher, and he found her to be a wonderful student. She and Seto’s little brother Mokuba would often challenge each other to chess matches. 

Laura had seemed to easily find her way into the hearts of all who lived in the mansion — especially Yami, who had considered Laura as one of his own.

Two weeks later, in a dimly candle-lit study was where the said vampire king now sat — going over books and records of shikabane that his father and other vampire leaders before him had recorded. He was trying to come up with a plan of attack for the battle against Laura’s undead father. After about two hours, he smiled to himself in victory; he knew just what was needed to wreck the undead scientist’s plans — and he already had it.

He closed the books and put them back on the shelves, getting ready to leave. Suddenly he picked up the sound of little bare feet running across the marble stone floor. He smiled before he blew out the candles and peeked through the cracked door. And, just as he had thought, the sound came from Laura. She was running down the hallway looking in every room. He could tell she was looking for him.

She was dressed in a nightgown that Yami had given her. The nightgown was silk, had soft puffy sleeves and was fluffed at the bottom and the end of the sleeves. Her hair was just washed and shined in the moonlight that came from the windows. 

Yami laughed softly to himself at how cute she was. He then flew behind her swiftly. She wasn’t even aware he was behind her until he whispered in her ear, surprising her a little.

“Boo!” 

Laura squeaked at hearing Yami’s voice. The vampire lord laughed as Laura turned around fast and gave him a pouting look that seemed to say, “No fair”. 

Yami wrapped up the young girl in his arms as his way of apology. Laura returned the hug and pulled back to give him a bright smile. Yami then stood and gave Laura a somewhat stern look mixed with a smirk.

“What are you doing up so late, sweet one?” Yami asked.

Laura then pulled out a small beaded bracelet from her pocket. The gift was made with red thread tied in a small bow, and decorated with black, purple, fuchsia and gold colored beads.

“I made this for you. It’s a good luck bracelet.”

Yami bent down to Laura’s level to accept the simple gift. He could feel the warmth coming from the item and flowing into his heart as he placed it on his left wrist. Yami then scooped up Laura into his arms and kissed her forehead, making the young girl blush with a smile on her face.

“It’s beautiful, Laura. Thank you so much, my sweet one.”

Laura smiled happily. She then wrapped her arms around Yami’s neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Yami returned her embrace as he carried her to her room. Laura’s room was an ice pink color with a glass window door, which led to a balcony. A vanity table sat near the window, along with a large bookshelf that held books of fairy tales and porcelain dolls.

A beautiful canopy bed with silk curtains was the centerpiece of the room. One side of the bed was completely covered with stuffed animals, mostly. The vampire king tucked the young girl in as she spoke to Yami with a soft yawn in her voice.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Oh, I love it, and I will treasure this always. Now I have to leave soon, so I’m afraid I’ll have to read you a story tomorrow night.”

“You’re going to fight against my father, aren’t you?” Laura asked, a sense of sadness in her voice. Yami wasn’t surprised by the girl’s question; she was very perceptive for her age.

“Yes, I am. I have to stop him before he tries to do something unthinkable.”

“I know. Yami, please be careful,” Laura replied.

“I will. Don’t worry; I promise I’ll come back to you soon. Now sleep; unlike myself, you need to gain your rest in the evening.”

Yami pulled the covers over the young girl and patted her head. Just as he hit the lights and was about to walked out of the room, Laura sat up and called out to him. Yami turned to see Laura slightly nervous as she spoke.

“Yami, I-I love you.”

Yami’s eyes widened in surprise. Then they softened as his heart swelled up with warmth from the girl’s sweet words. He walked back towards the girl and held her tightly in his arms. Laura felt happiness and warmth as she returned the embrace while Yami whispered his response to her.

“And I love you, my sweet one. Keep me close in your dreams, until I return.”

Laura snuggled underneath the warm blankets. A smile on her face as Yami left the room with the door cracked to let in the hall light. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the main hall.

Duke, Seto and Joey stood armed and ready as Yami approached them. Tonight, they were going to put an end to the undead scientist and avenge Laura’s pain.

“Are we ready?” Yami asked with a strong sense of command in his voice.

“Ready!” they responded. Yami nodded and opened the door. He then turned to his men to give them a word of confidence.

“Then let’s go. Tonight, we stop this shikabane and end the pain he has inflicted!”

After they all put their hands in together for a promise of victory, they spread their wings and headed into the city — ready to do battle with the scientist brought back from the dead. As he flew through the night wind, Yami made a vow, clutching the bracelet Laura made him as he did so.

_‘This I promise you, Laura — tonight I will end the life of the man who has dared to cause you harm.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course. :)


	7. The Tragic Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami finally puts an end to the shikabane that was once Laura’s father..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of **The Vampire Lord’s Princess**. Hope you’re liking the story so far.. :)

The group of battle-ready vampires silently flew over the city. The moonlight was reflected in Yami’s eyes as he gazed down at a neighborhood below. 

One house in particular caught his eye — it was where he first found Laura. The house was very old, and falling apart, although it did look as if it was a beautiful home at one time. Screams, shouts and crashes could be heard from outside as the vampires began their descent.

“Whoever this guy is, I don’t think he’s in the best of moods right now,” Joey said.

The crashes were continuing as they all landed on the porch. Duke took a small pocket knife from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. The group then began to quietly make their way inside through the dark, dust-covered halls. Just then a figure appeared from nowhere and attacked the group with sharp claws. The group separated while dodging the attack.

The creature looked to be a women that was 5 feet and 7 inches tall; she was dripping with blood and some other kind of chemical. Her hair was long and black with gold highlights. Her face was pale, with blood flowing from her sickly yellow eyes. 

The creature screamed as she launched herself at Seto. He quickly cut off her head with his sword before she even touched him. Her body fell limply to the floor as her head rolled near Joey’s foot — making him hiss angrily while baring his fangs before kicking it towards the wall.

“Joey, that is brilliant. Being a vampire, you are quite brave,” Duke remarked as Yami examined the creature’s head.

“This head was already severed before Seto sliced it off, Duke. It was cut off from a living human and reattached to that thing’s body,” Yami said.

“This guy is sick in the head. Laura sure is lucky you found her before she was her old man’s next experiment, Yami,” Joey commented.

Duke then noticed a picture on a shelf, and picked it up to get a better look. After blowing away the dust, his eyes widened at seeing the people in the picture. The picture was of a man and a woman, holding a five-year-old little girl. It was easy to see that the girl was Laura and the two adults were her mother and father. What shocked Duke, however, was the fact that the woman looked just like the head of the monster that was on the floor.

“Yami, you might want to look at this,” Duke pointed out. He handed the picture to the vampire king, and Yami’s eyes widened in shock as well. As he realized what was going on, Yami’s shocked look turned to a frown of displeasure.

“Insane. This man is trying to recreate his wife with dead body parts, using his science and powers as a shikabane,” Yami said.

He then placed the picture back on the shelf. Suddenly a loud explosion came from down stairs. Using his vampiric strength, Joey pushed the locked door open, and the group raced downstairs to a horrific sight.

The basement was a science lab; it had broken test tubes and beakers all over the floor. The biggest shock were the tubes that were pumping some kind of chemical into pods. The pods held nearly two hundred monsters — which were all similar to the one upstairs. Severed body parts and blood covered the walls.

“We’ll go back upstairs and execute the rest of the plan,” Seto suggested.

Yami nodded in agreement. Seto, Duke and Joey went back upstairs while Yami continued to search the basement. He then noticed some movement in a small room, and walked in quietly. It was then that a man with greasy dark brown hair and wearing a white trenchcoat slowly turned to face Yami. 

Bloodstains covered the trenchcoat, and a purple colored chemical was running down his arm. He was breathing heavy and had an angry look in his cold sickly yellow eyes. He recognized Yami right away and lunged at him, pinning the vampire king against the wall with great strength.

“You — your blood is just what I need. Once I bring back my love, we will live together. And I will have no use for that murderer who dares to call herself my daughter!” the scientist said.

The scent of his breath made Yami cringe as he spoke. Yami knew he was the man who he had saved Laura from — the man who blamed her for his wife’s death, and the man who had caused Laura so much pain. The images of her sadness flowed through Yami’s mind and gave him the strength he needed. He grabbed the scientist by the wrist, digging his sharp nails into his skin.

The man screamed in agony as Yami was released. The vampire king then threw the scientist across the room. He landed on the floor, barely having any time to get up before Yami slammed his fist into his face. Yami then pulled him up by his collar and whispered to him in a calm but deadly tone.

“That little girl is pure and innocent, as well as sweet, loving and loyal. If she’s guilty of anything, it’s showing that love to a monster like you,” Yami declared in anger as he threw the scientist once again onto the floor. The man slowly got to his feet as Yami walked towards him with a glare in his eyes. 

The scientist tried to attack Yami again. However, the vampire king was ready this time. He kicked the undead man between the legs, making him bend over in pain. Yami then pinned his opponent to the wall, and pulled out his secret weapon — a gun, loaded with five orichalcum bullets. Orichalcum was said to be one of the most rare metals in the world; only vampires of the royal family had access. Yami cocked the gun and placed the end at the undead man’s head.

“I found there’s only one way to truly kill a shikabane. You must attack the brain. I would rather keep you alive and torture you even worse than the way you did Laura. But I cannot allow you to live and be a constant reminder of her suffering.”

“She — she took her away from me.. more than once! That little witch—”

“What are you talking about?” Yami asked, cutting the man off as his voice deepened with anger. The undead man then grabbed Yami by the neck once more, nearly choking him. His arms began to grow long as he lifted Yami in the air. He then spoke with a raspy voice.

“I’m talking about my wife, Alicia. She was the first love of my life. Basically, all I needed was her, and nothing else. That little witch took her away from me! And in that time, my wife spent whatever minute she could find with that thing — and it killed her on top of that! But now, I just have to bring her back, and we can live together — for all time, with no else.”

Yami struggled to breathe as he tried to aim his gun at the undead man. His vision was beginning to fade from lack of oxygen. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out that made his eyes widen in surprise — the same voice that was so beautiful, it had become like music to him.

“DADDY, STOP!”

Yami turned his head slightly to see Laura, panting as she stood. Her lovely young face had scratches, her feet were muddy and her nightgown was ripped at the bottom. Laura’s eyes were wide as she gazed at her former father. He was pale and almost looked green in certain places. He arms were long and held Yami high in the air. The vampire continued to struggle in pain as he tried to speak.

“L-Laura! G-get out of here! R-run! ARRGHH!” Yami cried.

Laura backed away slightly, but didn’t leave as Yami commanded. Watching the person who loved and cared her hurting like this made her heart ache. In fact, it was was ten times worse than anything her father ever done to her.

“You better do what this monster says, murderer — ’cause you’ll be next if you don’t,” the undead man threatened as he tightened his grip on Yami even further. Laura felt tears coming to her eyes as she shook in fear. She was not scared for herself, however. She was scared that Yami — whom she saw more as a father to her — was about to die right front of her. Laura then noticed a pipe with a sharp, broken tip at the end on the floor; with that, she picked it up with both hands, holding it she would like a baseball bat.

“Yami! Hold on! Daddy, I know that you hurt me ’cause of the beer and being turned into a monster. It’s not your fault. But... I WON’T LET YOU HURT YAMI! HE’S MY FRIEND AND I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!”

With that, Laura charged at her father and struck his left arm. The sharp point of the pipe managed to scratch the undead man badly, making him drop Yami as he howled in pain. Laura dropped the pipe and ran to Yami’s side. The vampire king smiled at the young girl, proud of the bravery she’d shown him.

Yami then quickly stood and rushed forward, putting the gun to the undead man’s forehead again while his guard was down — but not before ripping both his arms off. 

The vampire king then spoke to the undead man once more, but this time with anger and sadness mixed in his voice. “You couldn’t stand your fate as a human without the love of your life. So you decided to give up on humanity altogether — including your own daughter. Nothing in the world could excuse your actions.” 

Yami paused, cocked the gun and then added, “If any trace of the real man that was once you is in there, let him know this.”

He told Laura to close her eyes and cover her ears, and she did. Yami then spoke the last words the undead man would ever hear.

“I will take care of Laura and be at her side from now on — forever,” Yami vowed just before he fired. 

With that, the madman was now no longer a threat. Yami then turned to Laura, who was walking slowly towards him. The vampire king then closed his eyes as he made a vow to himself.

_Yes, I will protect this girl, and show her a world of love and beauty — a world that is beyond this place of darkness and painful memories._

“Let’s go home, sweet one,” Yami said, as he opened the eyes that held a gentle gaze for her, smiling softly as he did so. This made Laura break down in tears and run into his open arms. She cried for finally being set free — as well as saying a sad farewell to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	8. Once Upon a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura retrieves a beautiful gift from her mother and remembers her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Once Upon a December, and is from the soundtrack to the 1997 animated musical film **Anastasia** — which is based on the story of the grand duchess Anastasia Romanov..

Joey had placed the last set of explosives in the downstairs hallway. He then went into each room before he went upstairs to check on Seto’s end. He ran into Duke in the lounge; Duke was panting and had a scared look on his face.

“Joey! Have you seen Laura?”

“Laur? Dude, Yami tucked her in bed just before we left. She’s safe and sound at the manor,” Joey said. A puzzled look adorned his face.

“I don’t think so. I watched her run in just as we started to set the explosives.”

“She what?”

“She must have followed us! We have to find her!” Duke said with a look of fear on his face.

“Yeah! Otherwise she’ll end up in pieces with this house! Let’s go!”

With that, Joey and Duke ran down the hallway — in search of the little girl who they had come to adore.

Meanwhile, Laura and Yami had just come back up from the basement. The vampire king was carrying Laura in his arms as he used his psychic powers to open the door; he then made his way down the hall. Just then, Laura gasped softly and tugged at Yami’s shirt, making him look down at her.

“What’s the matter, sweet one?” he asked as he set her down on the hard wood floor. Laura took Yami’s hand, looked down at the floor and then gazed at his crimson colored eyes.

“Yami, can I take you somewhere? There’s something I need to get before we leave,” she said.

“Of course, my little one. You take the lead, and I will follow,” Yami nodded, smiling.

Laura blushed slightly at Yami’s comment before she squeezed his hand and led him upstairs. The two went down the hallway towards the last room at the end. Laura reached for the handle and hesitantly opened the door. Yami stood in shock when they entered the room. It was slightly pink, but the color had faded over the years.

Broken toys, crayons snapped in half, ripped-up book pages and torn stuffed animals covered the room. The bed had springs coming out of the mattress and the window was broken, shattered glass around the ceiling. Yami could easily tell that the room had once been Laura’s.

Yami walked in slowly and watched Laura as she walked over to the broken doll house. She reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be a small jewel box covered in silver, gold and aqua blue jewels. Her finger pushed a button and the box’s lid opened. A soft melody began to play as a princess dressed in white danced across a ballroom floor. Laura then began to sing along to the music sadly while the song played.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_  
_Things, I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

Yami watched intently as Laura began to dance around the room while she continued to sing. The memory of her mother and the life the girl once had began to run through her mind as song played on.

Parties her mother threw with laughter in the background, her mother’s warmth from the gentle embraces she gave, her mother’s smile whenever Laura walked in the room, and — above all — her mother’s love.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a sliver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_across my memory_

Yami smiled softly as he leaned against the door, watching the show — noticing a peaceful, happy smile on Laura’s face as she spun around with the music box. He was glad to see she had known some happiness in her life once before.

Sadly all too fast, each of the memories that were being replayed in Laura’s mind suddenly began to fade. Just as the music slowly began to wind down, a lonely smile came to her face as she finished the song.

_Far away, long ago_  
_glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

Laura fell to her knees when the music ended, wrapping her arms protectively around the box. As Yami began to walk to Laura, he noticed a translucent figure of a woman in a white dress with long dark wavy hair. Her arms gently embraced Laura from behind as she looked at Yami with a sad smile on her face. The woman faded away as Laura stood to walk towards Yami.

“My mama gave me this last Christmas. She said that, as long as I have this, she’ll always be with me. Is it okay if I take this with me, Yami?”

“Of course, sweet one. But know that your mother doesn’t just live in that music box. She lives in your heart, and in your memories. Even if this box breaks over time, you will always have your mother — so long as you have her in your heart.”

Laura nodded at Yami in understanding just as Duke and Joey ran into the room. The two panted in exhaustion, relieved that Laura and Yami were safe.

“Laura! Thank goodness you’re safe!” Joey said as the two vampires looked to see if she and Yami were OK — which they were.

“What were you thinking, following us?” Duke said in a scolding manner.

“I was afraid you guys would get hurt. Plus, I’m the reason you’re doing all this, so I thought that I had to help. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, Laura. You followed your heart; there is absolutely nothing wrong with that,” Yami replied as he scooped Laura into his arms before turning to Joey. “Joey, is everything in place?”

Joey gave his leader a thumbs-up with a smirk on his face. “Perfect! All we have to do is give Seto the signal; then this place and all the creeps in it will be blown sky high! Did you set up the bomb in the basement?”

“Yes, we’re all set. It’s time to go, Laura. Are you ready?” Yami asked, and Laura answered him with a nod.

Suddenly three of the monster women from before entered the room and began to attack. Joey kicked two of them across the room and punched the third one in the face. As the monsters began to rise again, the vampire king decided that it was time for the group to take their leave.

“Duke, you and Joey take Laura and leave. I’ll handle them and meet you outside shortly,” Yami explained as he handed Laura to Duke.

“Yami,” Laura said in a worried voice.

“I’ll be along, sweet one. Duke, go!” Yami commanded.

Duke nodded as he and Joey flew through the window with Laura in Duke’s arms.

Yami easily slashed the three monster women and they ended up in pieces on the ground. Just as Yami was about to leave himself, the ghostly woman appeared once more — this time dropping a heart-shaped necklace onto the floor.

Yami picked up the necklace and noticed that it was a locket. He opened it up and smiled softly at the picture inside. He closing it again, placing the item in his pocket and turned to leave through the window. He looked back at the room once more, and the ghostly woman spoke to him in a gentle voice.

_“Take care of her.”_

Yami nodded, swearing he would. The woman disappeared with a smile on her face as Yami jumped through the window and took flight. He landed near the entrance of the woods where everyone was waiting for him. Laura jumped off of Duke and into Yami’s arms, which welcomed her warmly. Seto then hit the button that would activate the bombs to go off in five seconds.

“And in three, two, one — huh?” Duke was surprised when they didn’t hear anything go off. Seto and Duke then turned to Joey with questioning looks.

“Are you sure you set up those fuses, Joey?”

_KA-BOOM!_

Seto got his answer when a loud explosion set the old house on fire. Joey then turned to Seto and Duke with a smirk on his face.

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Joey replied.

“That was genius, Joey,” Duke said as the five of them laughed.

The group of vampires then took off into the night to head for home — with Laura fast asleep in Yami’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Fly Me to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yami hears Laura express a wish of what it feels like to fly, he decides to oblige her request.

The next night after the attack on the house, things seemed to be back in order — well, as much order as there could be with a manor full of vampires, anyway.

Yami looked out one of the windows in the hallway as he made his way to Laura’s room; he normally tucked her in for the night.

The moon was shining brightly and gave off a soft, calming feel. Yami smiled, thinking how taking a flight tonight would be perfect as he reached Laura’s room. He cracked open the door and smiled softly as he watched Laura draw on the floor while talking to herself. He knocked on the door and Laura looked up at Yami with a smile on her face.

“Hi, Yami. How are you?” Laura greeted as Yami walked in.

“Good evening, sweet one. I’m fine; thank you. I was actually coming to see how you were feeling. After all, you went through a lot last night.”

“I’m okay; I just wished I would have helped you more, but I was scared. I wish I was brave, like you.”

Yami sat down on the floor next to Laura and placed a hand on her head. She looked at him with questioning eyes when Yami smiled at her.

“But you were brave. You went into danger for someone you care for even though you were scared.”

“But, I don’t get it.”

“Laura, being brave doesn’t mean you’re not scared; in fact that’s what bravery is all about. It means to go and do what you have to, despite being scared. That is what true bravery is.”

Laura looked at Yami with adoration in her eyes as she smiled, nodding to show she understood. 

Yami picked up one of her drawings and took a look at it. The picture was actually quite good. It was of Yugi, Joey, Duke, Seto and his brother Mokuba. They were standing together in the main hall in front of the fireplace. Although the picture was simplistic and child-like, Yami could see the talent Laura had in her — the talent she had yet to unleash.

“You’re very talented, sweet one,” Yami complemented.

“Thanks,” Laura said happily before she looked out the window and gasped in excitement. She stood up quickly and ran towards the balcony. Yami followed her, wondering what got her attention until he noticed how she stared at the moon.

“It’s so pretty.”

“Yes, it is. I often find that gazing at the moon helps me to feel calm,” Yami said in agreement.

“Yami, what’s it like to fly?” Laura asked in curiosity.

“Ah, flying is a feeling that is truly remarkable. It is a feeling of complete freedom. Humans have since tried to capture that through airplanes and helicopters. But it will never be same as flying through the sky, with nothing to hold you back,” Yami explained with knowledge and truth in his voice.

Laura was so captivated by Yami’s words as she turned her gaze back to the moon.

“That sounds amazing. I wish I could fly,” Laura said, a wistful tone in her voice. Yami turned to Laura with a smile on his face as an idea came to him. He picked Laura up and held her close to him.

“Would you like me to grant your wish, sweet one?”

“Huh?”

“Would you like to go flying with me?” Yami asked. Laura’s eyes widened and a large smile — which stretched from one ear to the other — grew on her face.

“Oh, yes — I’d love to.”

“All right then,” Yami said in laughter.

He then stretched out his wings and got ready for takeoff. He held Laura close to him as he was about to leap into the air. Laura looked at Yami in surprise. He seemed excited as the wind blew through his hair and the moonlight shone on his face.

“I’m not too heavy?” Laura asked, which made Yami laugh as he spoke.

“Not at all, sweet one. My kind and I — we’re stronger than most people think,” Yami replied. “Now hold on tightly.”

Yami then leaped off the balcony and took off into the sky. He flew straight up and did a spin before flying through some clouds.

“Yami, this is amazing!” Laura said in excitement.

“I know; it’s magical every time,” Yami agreed as they continued flying across the moonlit sky, with Laura laughing and enjoying the view from above.

_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars,_  
_Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars._  
_In other words, hold my hand, in other words darling kiss me._  
_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,_  
_You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore._  
_In other words, please be true..._

Yami landed back in Laura’s room and tucked her into bed before kissing her goodnight.

The next night, when Yami came to tuck Laura in for the night she was already asleep on the floor with a crayon in her hand. Yami picked her up to carry her to bed and noticed the picture she just drew. His heart felt warm at seeing the drawing. It was of him holding Laura in his arms as they were flying through the sky. He put Laura to bed, kissed her cheek and smiled at her softly.

_In other words,  
I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	10. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets a girl — who happens to be none other than Duke’s little sister Emily.

**Five years later..**

Laura was now eleven and was growing into a lovely person everyday. Yami tended to spoil her somewhat, but Laura was never ungrateful; she made sure to say “Thank you” every time she received a present from him or the others, and didn’t mind if the others were too busy for her (although Seto would make it a point to apologize for that and want to do better with spending time with her, and Laura would do her best to make him feel better). She was kind, loving and a bit sassy — but she had a good moral head on her shoulders nonetheless. She was also very smart, and quite perceptive for her age. When she was old enough and knew how to be safe, Yami let her go to school and come home by herself. She was a good student and made friends quickly.

Of course she never mentioned the fact that she lived in a house full of vampires. Yami was proud of the person Laura was becoming and grew to love her more every day. 

One afternoon when Laura came home and finished her homework, she went to look for Yami, as she wanted to show him a new picture she made in art class that day. She knew he would love seeing it.

As she wandered down the hall towards the study, she noticed a hallway that was unfamiliar to her. Curious, she walked down the hall to see a room that the end. It was the only room in the hall. The whole hallway seemed to be quite as Laura put her hand on the door knob.

“I’ve never been down here before. Hmmm. Well, might as well take a look.”

Laura then turned the door handle, surprised that the door was open. She cracked open the door to see a room that was a light volite color and had dimly lit lamps all over the room. There were books and porcelain dolls on all the shelves and canopy bed with silk curtains.

Laura walked in slowly, thinking that the room was beautiful and slightly mysterious. Just as she come close to one of shelves, Laura heard a quiet voice coming from behind a door that was next to the bed.

“Who’s there?”

“Huh?” Laura said in slight surprise.

Someone who was about two inches shorter than her came from behind the door. She was dressed in a Victorian-style dress that was orange with dark green ribbons, and a bright red one in her mint green hair. She had pale skin and emerald green eyes.

The girl seemed timid. So Laura spoke in a quiet voice so as not to scare the girl — as she introduced herself.

“Um, hello. Sorry for coming in and not knocking. My name’s Laura. You can come closer; I won’t hurt you,” Laura said as she held out a hand to her with a smile.

The girl came closer slowly, and it wasn’t until Laura looked at her in the light that she saw the girl was crippled, for she had a small cane in her left hand. When she got to Laura, she looked at her slightly puzzled. She continued to talk in a quiet voice as she spoke.

“You’re not.. scared of me?” the girl asked in confusion, which made Laura look puzzled herself.

“No. Why? Should I be?” Laura asked.

Suddenly the girl smiled; it was as though she was glowing from ear to ear. She hugged Laura, dropping her cane in the process as she held on tightly. Laura was shocked at first, but returned the embrace soon after. Something deep inside told her that this girl must have been alone for a long time for her to act this way.

So she decided to comfort her. The girl then let go of Laura and would have fallen if Laura didn’t catch her in time. She helped the small girl to a chair next to a tea table and smiled at her as she spoke.

“You should be a bit more careful, okay?” Laura asked as she patted the girl’s head. She smiled in return and nodded slightly.

“So, what’s your name?” Laura asked, and the girl responded in a much more happy tone of voice.

“Emily — my name’s Emily Devlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	11. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke explains to Laura about how Emily got to be the way she is, and Laura assures Duke that she will keep his not wanting to tell Emily about his being a vampire a secret.

Laura was surprised at hearing Emily’s last name. She had long since heard that Duke had a sister, but she never met her. She was about to ask Emily about her brother when Emily stood up slowly. She grabbed Laura’s hand and slowly led her to the next room.

There was a large grand piano sitting the middle of the room, as well as a violin and a desk with sheet music.

“Oh, a music room. Do you like to play music, Emily?”

“Mm-hm. I write music too. I want to compose my songs when I grow up.”

“Wow, that’s great,” Laura said as she gazed around the room — which also had a computer and shelf filled with even more books than the one in the bedroom.

“I also like to study. There are lots of ways to find answers.”

“Glad one of us does. I don’t go to school more than I absolutely have to. It’s dangerous to my health,” Laura said, making Emily laugh happily.

“You have a great sense of humor, and I like that. Duke said that’s one of the great things about you.”

“Did he?” Laura asked as she helped Emily to sit at a small table with chairs.

“Oh, yes. Duke and I talk all the time. We’re the only family we have, since our parents passed away. I really don’t remember what happened to them, as I was so young at the time. But Duke’s always been with me. So that’s pretty much enough for me,” Emily said as Laura sat down across from her.

 _Oh, yeah — that’s right. Duke and Emily’s parents were killed by a shikabane — the thing that Father turned into because of his hatred after his wife — my Mother — died. They must have moved in with Yami after that happened. So, it’s probably a good thing she doesn’t know about it,_ Laura thought to herself.

“Laura, could you please get some apple juice out of that mini-fridge in the corner?” Emily asked. “There are glasses on top of it. You can have some, too.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Thanks; I was getting thirsty. Yami and I always have tea together when he’s done in the study after I get back,” Laura commented as she brought back the items requested.

“Are you and Yami close?” Emily asked, breaking the silence after a while.

“Yeah, almost as close as you and Duke are,” Laura said. Just then the back door opened and in walked Duke with a box of cookies.

“Emily, I see you met Laura finally,” Duke said in greeting.

“Well speak of the Devlin. We were just talking about you,” Laura said in return, but smiled as she said it.

Her words made Duke laugh a little, for he knew she had a natural knack for making him feel better with laughter. Emily laughed as well, and then tried to get up to greet her brother. She stumbled a little, but began to walk slowly. Laura got up quickly and stood by Emily for support.

“I gotcha,” Laura said in comfort.

Duke’s face switched from worried to relaxed at seeing how caring Laura was. After talking a bit more, Duke helped Emily get back to her bedroom. He and Laura walked down the hallway towards Yami’s study. Duke broke the silence after a moment.

“I’m sorry for not introducing you to Emily before. But she gets sick easily, and I wanted to be sure she was up to it first,” Duke explained.

“That’s okay, Duke; I understand that. But, Duke, there is something I don’t understand. What’s wrong with Emily’s leg? And what is she sick from?” Laura asked as they continued to walk down the hallway.

“Emily was born with health problems. It’s amazing she’s alive. But her leg was injured when the shikabane attacked us. Luckily, Yami saved us and brought her to Bakura, who was able to heal the shattered bone. Someday she’ll walk on her own again. It’s just going to take more time and treatments.”

Duke explained this with a sense of sadness in his voice. Laura wrapped her arms around Duke in a hug and gave him a small smile.

“Don’t worry. She’s strong. I can tell, because you give her strength. Just keep supporting her, like the big brother you are,” Laura told him. Duke felt comforted by her kind words; he patted her head gently and bent down to her level.

“Thanks, Laura; that makes me feel good. There’s something I feel you have to know: Emily doesn’t know that I’m a vampire. I never told her because I didn’t want her to hate me.”

“And you don’t want me to say anything, right? Well, you won’t have to worry; I will do my best to keep it secret,” Laura promised, making Duke smile at her being observant.

“Good. Now I suggest you go find Yami. I sense he has a surprise for you,” Duke said as he stood.

“Okay. I’ve got something for him too!” Laura said in excitement as she ran off ahead of Duke to meet the person she admired most.

As Yami greeting her with a smile, Laura knew that she and Emily had something in common — they both each had someone special that they loved very much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	12. The Gift of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami gives Laura a special gift, since he has heard about her having a certain talent..

Laura came to the door of Yami’s study and peeked through the crack. The vampire lord was sitting at his desk, looking through a large book when his eyes turned to the door. Laura walked in, and Yami opened his arms wide with a smile — the smile Laura knew was just for her. Laura ran to him to receive the hug and wrapped her arms around his neck in return.

“Good afternoon, sweet one. How was school?” Yami asked as he put Laura down.

“Good. I made something for you today in art class,” Laura replied, holding out a rolled-up piece of paper.

“Did you, now?” Yami asked as he took it from her. He opened the paper roll to see a picture that warmed his heart. The drawing depicted him and Laura walking together through a field of roses. Yami kissed Laura on the forehead and bent to her level, placing a hand on her cheek.

“It’s beautiful, sweet one. Thank you. I shall put it in a place where I can look at it and be inspired, especially since you created it. Now I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” Laura asked as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Yami nodded as he took her by the hand and lead her down the hallway. They reached a room where the door was locked. Yami then took a key on a gold chain from his pocket and placed it in Laura’s tiny hand.

“What’s behind this door is for you, Laura. It is a world that belongs to you, and just you yourself. Go on and open it.”

Laura did as Yami said and opened the door. Her eyes went wide as she walked inside. The room was filled with paper, paints, canvas, an easel and a small sink for water in order to clean paint brushes. Laura turned to look at Yami, who had a smile on his face at how happy she was.

“An art studio? For me?”

“Yes. It’s for you, sweet one. Lately, I’ve noticed how much you love to create such beautiful pictures, so I put this together for you. Do you like it?” Yami asked. Laura smiled brightly as she ran towards Yami to give him a hug.

“I love it! Thank you so much!”

“You’re more than welcome, Laura. Know that you are only limited to your own imagination in this room. Anything you dream, you can bring to life here,” Yami said as he gazed at Laura, who was taking in all that was around her.

She then turned to Yami and gently pulled him down to her level before giving him a kiss on the cheek. The vampire king slightly blushed, but smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you so much again Yami. I love you.”

Closing his eyes, Yami smiled while returning the embrace.

“I love you too, Laura — very much. You will always be important in my life,” Yami whispered before standing.

His words made Laura blush a little. The two then left to go to the dinning hall for dinner. Her key around her neck, Laura walked with Yami down the hall hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


	13. To Save a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura helps Yami break free from a spell placed on him by a demonic temptress, which he thanks her for (while also apologizing for almost killing her while under the temptress’s control)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the character of Téa Gardner (who is called Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese version) is portrayed as a demonic temptress. This is quite different from the anime (especially the English dub), where she is friendly and self-confident, while also making sure to cheer on her friend Yugi and their other friends whenever they have a Duel. (Of course, I can also see Téa’s nice self cheering on Yami and Laura as they figure out a strategy in order to destroy her false self so they could help her true self to get her freedom.)

Three years had passed after Laura and Emily met. She was now 14, and the two became very close friends. Her and Emily were always together when Laura got home from school. She would help Emily learn to walk, which she got better at quickly. Emily would also help Laura with her homework and study for tests — thus helping her to get better grades in school.

Laura also loved to learn about different legends, so she still took lessons under Seto to learn about other creatures, and also studied with Yami too. She then began to take up martial arts for self defense, and became quite good at them in a short time.

Laura painted in the art room Yami gave her whenever she could. Her talent grew more and more as she worked at it. She would love to share her new paintings with Yami and the others, and Yami loved them most of all, and would encourage her to keep at it. Laura was always glad whenever she was home.

Everything was peaceful, happy and perfect..

However, things changed about three days ago, when Laura noticed that Yami wasn’t acting like himself. 

It all started one day when Laura came home from school. She went to visit with him in his study like she usually did, and knocked on the door before going in like she did every day.

However, Yami didn’t even say hello when he turned to face her. In fact, he was nothing like himself; his face was cold, with an icy look in his eyes.

He turned away from her and back to the book he was reading. He almost seemed to be in a trance as he kept going over the same page.

Laura was surprised to say the least. Yami had never acted this way to her before. It was then that she noticed that the room seemed darker than normal — as if a cloudy mist seemed to be floating around the room. Thinking it was because of coming in from the sunlight, Laura ignored it.

She then walked up to Yami carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke in a quiet voice.

“Yami? It’s me, Laura. What’s that you’re rea—”

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Yami yelled in rage as he cut her off, pushing her to the ground hard (because of his vampiric strength). Laura felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at Yami in shock. She quickly stood and tried to ask what was wrong, only to be pushed again out the door.

“DON’T EVER COME HERE AGAIN! I DON’T NEED A FILTHY **human** , OR ANYONE ELSE AROUND ME!”

With that, Yami shut the door, leaving Laura to run to her room in tears. She didn’t tell anyone, thinking she had just caught Yami at a bad moment.

Yet, even before when she did, he would never talk to her that way. Nor had he ever once called her ‘human’. Yami had always treated Laura as an equal, and always talked to her in a calm, gentle voice — even when he was angry, which Laura could clearly tell when he was. He always kept his voice calm around her.

Except, this time...

For the next two days, the same thing happened when Laura went to visit Yami. He yelled at her, pushed her away and then slammed the door. By now Laura was starting to get worried. When she tried to tell someone else, they said he was just in a bad mood. Or that he just wasn’t feeling well.

Yet Laura knew that something was wrong. After all, her intuition was telling her as such.

She felt so helpless that night when she went to bed. Never had she felt so rejected or alone — not since she was with her father. Laura had hoped that all her bad memories of those times were gone. Yet it seemed like she just escaped them — only to return to the nightmare of her childhood.

Laura began to cry herself to sleep. She didn’t even hear her door open until someone in a cocky voice spoke.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? I mean, someone you love turning on you? I should know. I often notice the feeling of pain and agony, after all,” said the voice.

Laura sat up and turned to see the speaker was a woman — who actually seemed to be only 16 years old or so.

She wore a tight yellow tank top with a matching mini-skirt and black knee length boots. She also had black jewelry and sliver earrings that were slightly hidden by her chocolate brown hair. Her cold, ice blue eyes seemed to shine, despite the darkness in the room.

Laura’s eyes widened at seeing Yami standing behind the girl. His eyes were faded, showing no emotion. He looked lost, as if he hadn’t slept in days. Yami also had one arm wrapped around the girl’s waist. Laura quickly jumped out of bed and confronted the girl in her bedroom doorway.

“Who are you, and what have you done to Yami? Give him back!” Laura declared as the girl simply laughed before she answered.

“Well, to answer your first question, little princess, my name is Téa. I’m a demonic temptress.”

“A demonic temptress? I know what that is. You’re a spirit who sinks into the hearts of men with demonic energy. You use them as toys in order to cause pain to who they love most, feeding off the emotional heartbreak that comes from both the female and male in the relationship. Once you’re able to assume a form, you then use the man you seduce to kill the woman they love and then take the body of the dead woman as your own.”

Téa simply clapped in a sarcastic manner after Laura’s explanation and leaned against the wall. “Wow — it seems someone’s done their homework,” she remarked.

“She usually does — once someone gets her to do it,” said a 12- year-old Emily, who was leaning on the wall for support.

Laura blinked. “Emily! Your crutches!”

“I didn’t have time to get them. I’m sorry for not believing you, Laura. Téa tricked all of us. It turns out that she was sealed in a book a long time ago and the book was given to Yami. Over the years, the seal broke off, and Téa was able to seduce him. She also placed a fog in the whole manor — to make all of us think that things were the same.”

“But then, why wasn’t I tricked? And how come you broke free?” Laura asked as Téa just stood there, not paying attention to the conversation.

“Because I noticed the fog whenever I was around you. I’m human, and the fog doesn’t affect humans or the person that is close to the man Téa is taking control of. She needed you to be upset in order for her spell to work and gain power,” Emily explained.

Téa clapped once more before getting an evil look in her eyes.

“Very well done. However, it’s useless. I’ve been trapped in that book — and for way too long, I might add. I don’t plan on not letting two annoying little girls stop me from breaking free,” Téa said in a confident tone.

She then commanded Yami to attack Emily, which Yami did, knocking her to the ground before going after Laura. With quick speed, Yami pinned her to the floor before Laura had a chance to defend herself. Laura had tears in her eyes as Yami choked her, too sad to even try and defend against him.

Yami was too special to her. Over the time they knew each other, Laura had never once considered Yami as her father, or a sibling. He was her protector, her friend and the man she had grown to love. She could never hurt him — even now, as he tried to kill her with his own hands, while under Téa’s power.

Laura knew she could never hurt him. She called out to Yami, hoping to find some way to reach him.

“Yami... I know y-you’re in there. It’s me, Laura. You’ve always been so goo-d... to me. You’ve always protected me. Please... let me... return the favor.. and save you. Please, Yami! It’s Laura! Can’t you remember?” Laura begged in sadness as Téa laughed evilly, thinking she had complete control over Yami.

“You... YOU MUST BE THE ENEMY!” Yami declared, trying to tighten his grip. But the look on Laura’s face made him stop. Laura was smiling, with a warmth in her eyes and a softness in her voice as she spoke.

“No, Yami; I’m not. You know I’m not. Even if Téa has your body and mind, I know your heart and soul, and they know me. Please come back,” Laura begged once more and her vision began to fade from losing oxygen. 

Just then, flashes of memories began to flow through the vampire lord’s mind — memories of the girl below him. Where had he seen this crying face? Why was seeing this hurting him so? Where was this deep desire to stop her tears coming from?

Suddenly everything came back to him — who Laura was, what she meant to him and how he had also grown to love her as more than just family. Then the memory of all the things he did to her the past three days came to mind as well, and Yami began to cry tears of guilt because of how much pain he caused her, and worry that she would never forgive him.

Yami loosened his grip on his sweet one’s neck, the emotion coming back to his eyes as Laura coughed and looked back. Yami smiled when Laura grinned at him, glad to have the vampire lord she knew back. She placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek, making Yami’s eyes soften as he cried while wrapping her up in his arms.

“Laura, my sweet one, I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me; I didn’t know it was you.”

“It’s okay, Yami,” Laura said. “I forgive you. It’s not your fault. Just promise you won’t leave me again — even if you mean to do it to protect me. I don’t ever want to be away from you again. Please?”

Yami couldn’t refuse the sweetness in her voice and the warmth from her pleading eyes. He held her tightly to him, letting her know how sorry he was and how much he meant to keep that promise.

“Of course, sweet one. If that is your wish, I promise I will — for your sake. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For your kindness, for rescuing me and for just being yourself,” Yami said as they held one another close. Emily smiled at the two; she knew Laura was able to help Yami break free

However, there was still the task at hand — for they now had an angry temptress to deal with..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	14. A Sweet Gift of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gives Yami some of her blood to heal him, and Yami thanks her for it (while also promising to go and get Téa for what she did to him)..

Téa was completely shocked, to say the least. A 14-year-old girl had broken her spell — something nobody else had done previously. Her shock turned to rage, and she growled while watching Laura hold Yami; Laura was crying in happiness while doing so.

Yami had become weak from not having blood for so long. Téa’s magic was the only thing that kept him going. It was taking all he had just to stay awake, now that he was free. Laura held him in her small arms, doing all she could to protect Yami from Téa.

“How? This can’t be! HOW DID YOU BREAK MY SPELL?!” Téa yelled in anger, while Laura glared at her as she spoke.

“I would never give up on Yami. I love him. But you wouldn’t know about that, because you feed off of hate and sadness. You know nothing about the long-term joys of love — only the pain that comes from a temporary moment of heartache!”

“Be quiet! What would a spoiled princess know about heartache?” Téa yelled, clenching her fists in hate. Angered by the loss of her target, she formed a ball of lighting and aimed for Laura.

You see, demonic temptresses were sore losers — even if they didn’t play by the rules.

Yami quickly used the last of his strength to save Laura from the blast before running out of the room and down the hall towards his study. Téa was about to go after them when she stopped and took notice of Emily, who was still on the floor, desperately trying to get up. She smirked and walked over to Emily, like a lion stalking its prey.

“Aw, you poor thing. Don’t worry. Once you become my host, you won’t feel any pain at all,” Téa said as Emily shook in fear.

Emily got up and tried to run, but stumbled before getting halfway across the floor. Téa yanked the girl up from the floor by her neck, squeezing her tightly while licking her lips in an evil manner. Emily shut her eyes tight, crying in fear. They quickly shot open at hearing the sound of her brother’s voice.

“EMILY!” Duke called out, kicking Téa in the stomach and throwing her hard into the wall — as well as making her drop the little girl, which Duke easily caught in his arms.

“Emily, are you all right?” Duke asked.

“Yes, I’m okay. Sorry, Duke; I just wanted to help Laura and Yami. I knew something was wrong and I couldn’t — well, you know,” Emily replied.

“No, don’t be sorry. You did the right thing in trying to help. We didn’t notice something was going on. You did, and I’m proud of you,” Duke said with a smile on his face.

“Really?” Emily asked, and Duke nodded in return. Just then, Joey, Seto and Yugi arrived. Duke gave Emily to Yugi, and Yugi took her to her room for safety, while the other three stood against Téa as she was getting up to fight.

Téa, for her part, was looking truly brassed off.

“You’re gonna pay for that, you bastards!” Téa declared as she began to launch an attack. With quick speed, however, Seto took the chance and punched Tea into the wall again, grabbing her by the neck and then slammed her into the wall.

“That was for my cousin and my best student. Duke, it’s your move!” Seto called out.

Duke nodded; taking that as his cue, he sent daggers after Téa, who dodged them — but was just a second too late in doing so. They cut her face, arms and her hair. Joey then made his move, attacking Téa with a huge storm of fireballs.

The temptress wasn’t out of cards yet, though. She summoned a reflecting shield, and sent the flaming orbs back at the vampires.

“You fools are gonna have to do better than that,” Téa said as she flipped her hair confidently.

“Then how’s this?” Seto said as he did a spin kick before Téa knew it was coming.

The three vampires continued to fight — doing their best to keep Téa from Yami and Laura as they hid in the study.

* * *

Laura sat on the stone floor of Yami’s study, flipping through the pages of the book that Téa was possessing. A candle was her only source of light. Yami had long since passed out once they had gotten safely away from Téa.

Laura was now trying to find out how Téa had gotten trapped in the book in the first place — in the hopes that the knowledge would give her the power to defeat the temptress. A moment later, she heard a groan coming from the vampire lord. She quickly set the book down and ran to his side.

“Yami, are you okay?”

“N-need… b-blood,” Yami stuttered, pointing to a cabinet that had a bottle with blood. On the cabinet were written the words “In case of an emergency”.

Laura knew what he meant right away, and ran to get the much-needed liquid. However, the doors were locked, and Laura couldn’t get them open. She began to think quickly, knowing Yami needed blood and needed it now. Laura then noticed a vase on the desk and knew what had to be done.

With that, she broke the glass, took the sharpest piece and sat down next to Yami again. She placed the glass on her left arm, being careful not to cut her wrist. Her hand shook as she tried to cut her skin. She was scared of the pain, but knew she had to do it.

Just as she was about to cut herself, she felt Yami’s shaky hand on her right arm; he was shaking his head no in disagreement.

“N-no.”

“Yami, I have to do this. I’m not going to let you die. Besides, you’re too precious to me. I don’t care if it hurts; I’m going to save you — just like you saved me.”

The vampire lord was so touched by Laura’s devotion. She loved him so much that she was willing to go through pain so long as he lived. Yami quickly stopped Laura from cutting herself. Using his weak arms, he pulled her close to him.

Laura was shocked for a moment until she felt Yami lean close to her neck. She gasped softly when she heard Yami whisper in her ear, “Sweet one, if you insist on this — and I sense you really do — then please allow me to do it in a different way. Let me take your blood through your neck; it’s better that way, as the wound will heal quickly. However, I promise that you won’t become a vampire — that would only happen if I gave you my blood in return.”

“I wouldn’t care even if I did become a vampire — as long as I became an ethical one like yourself, which I wouldn’t mind a bit. All that matters is that I help you,” Laura said in return as she undid the collar on her nightgown. She then tilted her head to the side and braced herself. Yami smiled as he held Laura close, feeling her arms return his embrace. He lightly sniffed her neck before biting her gently.

_You’re such a good, sweet girl, Laura. I’m so glad to have met you when I did — and even happier to have fallen in love with you._

“Mmm… nngh!” Laura moaned in pain slightly at first. Then, a warm, strange and yet comfortable feeling flowed into her body — which she wanted more of. Yami was careful not to take too much. However, it was hard for him, as Laura’s blood was so sweet, pure and innocent as a dream; it had a lovely taste, and was so warm.

Once Yami finished, he held Laura close. She smiled at him, while panting heavily. Yami seemed to have more strength and his eyes were shining again.

“Are you... okay now, Yami?”

“Yes. I’ll be fine, thanks to you. I’m sorry if you were in pain,” Yami said as he laid Laura down on the love seat next to the bookshelf.

“No, it’s fine… really. Go and get Téa,” Laura said as her eyes began to close. Taking blood from someone — even a small amount like Yami did — was rough on a girl, especially a girl Laura’s age who hadn’t had any previous experience with giving blood.

Yami nodded to her and placed his cape over her body to keep her warm. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Laura call to him.

“Yami… I love you… more than anything…” Laura said as she fell fast asleep. Yami felt his heart beat faster at the sound of her words, while he was smiling softly to himself.

Before he left to deal with the temptress, Yami turned back to Laura. Leaning in close to her face, Yami kissed his sweet one softly on the lips, whispering softly before he left, “And I you, my sweet one. Never once had I thought of you as my sibling or daughter. You were always mine — my sweet love. Perhaps, once you become a lady, you will be my mate. But if you do want to, then I vow it will be your choice; I will leave the decision up to you.”

Yami then left the room as Laura dreamed.

With the book he needed in his hand and the plan in his mind, he went to deal with the intruder that dared to use him in order to harm his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	15. The Vampire King’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami takes on Téa’s demonic temptress self — and in a very creative way at that.. :)

Yami walked down the hallway with pure anger in his eyes, as well as Laura’s crying face stuck in his mind. Although his memory was erased when he was possessed, he was aware of what was happening the whole time — the guilt he felt when he realized what he had done was unmeasured, as well as lifted when Laura forgave him.

From Yami’s perspective, Téa’s taking control of Yami was bad enough. Forcing him to attack the one he loved most, on the other hand, was crossing the line. The sky thundered loudly as Yami prepared for battle. The rain was falling hard, matching his footsteps as he quickened his pace.

Téa should have been good and worried — because she was about to be put through a battle that was never seen before…

* * *

The fight with the three vampires was beginning to turn in Téa’s favor. Duke and Joey were losing their powers fast because of Téa using it against them, while Seto was being knocked around like a basketball. Téa was about to hit the three wounded vampires with a finishing blow — that is, until she heard the sound of footsteps walking down the hall.

The temptress’s eyes widened in horror as the king of vampires came into view, with the look of anger clearly shown on his face. His deep crimson eyes struck fear into Téa’s heart.

The temptress tried to save herself by putting him back under her spell.

“Yami, please help me. Your awful comrades tried to hurt me,” Téa pleaded, trying to win him over. Yami said nothing as he came closer to Téa, his face unchanging as he clenched his fists. When he came in close range with Téa, she continued to try and charm him. Yami simply stared at her as she spoke sweetly to him.

“Come now, Yami, please. You know I would never hurt you. It was that stupid little human girl. She doesn’t understand you like I do; no one does.”

“How dare you,” Yami said in a low voice. He then surprised Téa as he quickly grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air. Yami glared at her attempt to struggle free, while summoning the power of the shadows. The temptress’s vision became clouded by black smoke. A moment later, the grip on her neck soon disappeared — only to be replaced by a pain that felt like her heart was ripped out. A cold feeling inside her began to grow as she fell to the ground, making her cry as she heard the moans of lonely voices. Téa closed her eyes for a second to try and shut them all out. When she opened them again, she was greeted with the ghostly, undead faces of all the women whose lives she had taken. The shadows held Téa down as each one made her relive every painful moment they lived through. Each memory felt like a lifetime of torment.

“AHHH! STOP!” Téa screamed — a look of fear placed on her face. The pain she was feeling was worse than any she had before. Then Yami appeared before her — his arms crossed as he floated over her.

“You can feel it, can’t you? It’s the pain and agony you caused these women. You made them believe that their lovers betrayed them; you fed off their hurt, only to give pleasure to yourself,” Yami said in an angry voice as he glared at her. He watched her cry in pain as she begged him to make it stop.

“Please, make them stop! It wasn’t fair,” Téa said. “They always had happiness and I was alone. When I was alive, everyone looked through me as though I was see-through or a ghost when I really wasn’t, and I just couldn’t take it anymore. Don’t you get it? I had to get revenge! They all deserved it! I only showed them the truth — but all of them looked down on me. It’s their fault!”

Yami simply shook his head at Téa and turned his back to her.

“If you think that’s true, then you’re wrong. There are many people who have experienced the pain of rejection and carry the scar of heartbreak with them in this world. You’re a foolish and shallow soul for thinking you’re the only one who has — and even more so because you tried to put your pain onto others. You deserve to be swallowed by those you hurt,” Yami said as he began to fade away from Tea’s view. Her body and soul were being torn apart by the women she had killed. Téa cried and screamed as she was devoured by her own victims.

“NO, PLEASE! AHHHHH!”

Téa’s lifeless body laid on the floor of the manor; her mind, soul and spirit were eaten by the illusion of revenge — an illusion that Yami had placed in her mind through his Shadow Magic.

Suddenly the book in his hand began to glow. The vampire lord placed it on the floor, and a thousand souls were released when the book was opened. The last spirit released smiled at Yami as her way of thanking him before following the others to Heaven. Once they were all freed, Téa’s body disappeared, along with the book that held her spirit.

And the demonic temptress was gone — never to be seen, or heard from… never to “darken a doorway” again.

“You used your mind crush to destroy her from the inside out. I must say I’m impressed, cousin,” Seto said as he, Duke and Joey walked towards him. Their strength had returned once Téa was destroyed.

Yami turned to Seto with a smirk on his face. “Why, Seto, I do believe that was a compliment.”

“One a century. Don’t push it,” Seto replied, but smiled and added, “I’m kidding. Actually, I think I should make it a habit to be more complimentary more often.”

Yami laughed; so did Duke and Joey. They were glad that the whole mess was finally over. Yugi and Emily came in later to see if they were all right. Laura stumbled in just as Yami was about to check on her. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead over and over, promising to never hurt her again while saying a thousand apologies, which Laura accepted. She had long since forgiven him, and was only glad that Yami was back to his old self.

* * *

“So Téa was angry because she was alone, and she blamed it on everyone around her because she thought they were always happy, but didn’t know that wasn’t true? That’s really sad,” Laura said once Yami had explained everything.

He allowed her to sleep with him that night on account of what they just went through. Plus, he wanted to be sure she was fine after taking her blood. The two were wrapped up in each other’s arms. Yami held her close — mostly because of the fact that he almost lost her.

“Yes, Laura — it is. She thought that if she couldn’t have the happiness every other woman had, then no one else should. And, as I well know because of the human relationships I have seen over the centuries, that is a selfish and sad way to live indeed,” Yami said.

Noticing that Laura was about to fall asleep again, he smiled, glad to have his princess safe and sound. He was going to make it up to her once she recovered. For now, he would allow her to sleep — for a whole week, if that was what she wanted. Laura yawned and smiled at Yami as her eyes kept wanting to close.

“I guess it’s true what they say,” Laura said in a tired voice.

“What’s that, my sweet one?”

“Misery loves company. I’m only sorry that Téa lived her life the way she did. She never even plucked up the courage to take the risk of finding true love; instead, she just blamed everyone around her. I kinda wonder if I had ended up like that — that is, if you didn’t save me from my father the way you did.”

“No, that wouldn’t have happened. You’re far too kind and sweet to become the demonic temptress that Téa had become. Plus, you have much more faith than Téa did. You were willing to believe in me when I was under her control. If Téa had been in your shoes, she would have just given up, but you were willing to fight to save me. And you did — twice,” Yami told her softly, which made Laura smile. 

She snuggled deeper into Yami’s chest and close her eyes as she whispered softly, “You saved me. I had to do it — not just to return the favor, but because I love you. You’re very special to me.”

“So are you, my sweet. So are you. I love you too — more than anyone could know,” Yami replied with a smile as the two fell asleep.

They were dreaming in peace — as long as they were together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


	16. Love Under the Blood Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura makes a love confession to Yami — and he shows her how much he loves her in return..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final chapter of “The Vampire Lord’s Princess”.

Laura was now seventeen and in high school. She was tall with long dark hair and lovely chocolate brown eyes. Every boy at school would stare at her with desire. Most of the girls would be jealous and some would look down on her. However, Laura didn’t mind a bit (although she would make it a point to befriend other students who were being bullied). She made a few good friends and was selling her painting to students and others. She was just as kind and warm as she always was — gentle, smart, creative and a bit sassy with a short temper.

Laura was becoming the woman that Yami had always hoped she would. She had grown up — from a cute and curious little girl to a beautiful, bright and lovely young lady. One day while sitting in class, Laura was thinking about she felt about Yami. She loved him, very much of course and was forever grateful for all he did for her. 

However, over the years — and especially after the mess with Téa — Laura noticed that her feelings for the vampire had grown; they were much stronger than that for a sibling or a parent. It wasn’t until she was older that she noticed how handsome he was. She would often think of him in her spare time. She also noticed that the way he would smile made her blush slightly. 

At first she thought it wasn’t right; after all, he had known her since she was little. There was also the fact that they were completely different from each other. Yet, she couldn’t seem to stop the feelings she had towards the vampire. Even though she was human, and she seemed to live in a different world than him, she didn’t care.

Finally, there was no way of her getting around it any more. Laura could no longer deny the truth that was right in front of her. She had no choice but to admit to herself that she had fallen in love with her protector, her friend, her Yami.

After she got home from school, Laura went to visit Yami in his study, like she always did. She knocked on the door and walked in to find him reading something as usual. Yami turned around to see Laura waiting quietly for him. He smiled and stood up from his chair to greet her.

“Good afternoon, Laura. How are you?”

“I’m okay; I just have a few things on my mind.”

“Well then, let’s talk about them, shall we?” Yami asked as Laura nodded in return.

The two walked down the hall together to his room. Even though they always had tea together there, she began to feel a little nervous about it. Laura trusted Yami, however. She knew that he would always treat her as a lady. Yami pulled a chair out for Laura at a small table when they got there. She sat down and looked around the room while she waited for him to bring the tea.

The room always looked the same — forever unchanging, just as he was. It was always dimly lit by candles and the light of the fireplace. Beautiful red roses in black vases sat on the canopy bedside tables. The curtains that covered the windows were a deep crimson red, as were the pillows that matched the dark oak headboard. The carpet was a soft, sandy gold color; it seemed to tie the room together, along with the Egyptian figures that sat above the fireplace.

Laura always felt safe in this room — safe and comfortable.

“Here we are. So, care to tell me what troubles you, sweet one?” Yami asked as he came in with the tea a moment later.

Laura decided it was now or never. She knew that attempting to beat around the bush with Yami would not work. He could easily read people quite well. It was a gift of his, as he’d explained to her once. Plus, Laura chose to be honest with Yami whenever she could, and he liked that.

Then again, what if Yami didn’t feel the same way about her? After all, he was a handsome vampire — as well as smart, charming and kind. He could easily have any woman he wanted.

Why would he want to fall in love with her? She didn’t have much she could offer him. There was also the fact he might not see her as more than a family member. Laura became very discouraged. She got up from the table and hung her head, not wanting to be around Yami anymore. She decided that keeping her feelings to herself was better than ending in heartbreak.

“Laura? What’s wrong?” Yami asked as he watched Laura get up. His heart broke when Laura smiled sadly at him.

“Don’t worry, Yami. It’s nothing I can’t tell you later. I-I’m going to my room. I’ll see you lat—” Yami cut Laura off as he quickly stood from the table, wrapping her up in his arms. 

The embrace felt different to Laura. The way Yami was holding her felt more romantic then the way he did before. Yami made Laura look up at him by placing a hand under her chin. He then spoke to her with warmth and love in his voice.

“Listen to me, my sweet one. I am a vampire, as you well know. My life is everlasting, like the moon that hangs in the sky. A human’s life, however, is a short thing — it’s ephemeral, like a falling star. Many do not say what needs to be at the needed time, thinking that there will always be a ‘later’ or a ‘next time’. More often than not, that ‘next time’ never comes. You must have courage when you feel your moment of opportunity arrives; otherwise, you’ll be left with only regrets.”

Yami’s words made Laura feel brave again as she understood what he meant. He was right; life was much too short to be afraid — to have enjoyed every moment, and never hold back. She smiled at him and returned his embrace, making Yami smile with a blush on his face as Laura held him close.

“Now then, what is it you wish to tell me, sweet one? You know I’ll never reject you. So tell me, please?” Yami asked, cupping her face.

Laura surprised Yami by kissing him sweetly; she looked more even beautiful than before to Yami when the two broke away. Her eyes shone in the candlelight, and her cheeks were dusted with a light rose pink. It took all her courage to say what she said next. They were the simplistic of words, but they struck the vampire lord’s heart like lightning.

“Yami, you’ve always meant so much to me — much more than a friend or a brother. Since we met, you’ve been my one precious person. You’re my prince, and the man I love,” Laura said in a timid voice.

She thought he might turn her down. Instead, he smiled at her, touched by her heartfelt confession. Yami then surprised her by returning the kiss with all the passion he held for her, deep in his vampire heart. He gaze at her with pure love in his eyes when the kiss ended, and held her tightly as he whispered his answer in return.

“And I love you, my sweet Laura. Never did I think I could fall so deeply in love with someone like I have with you,” Yami whispered as he kissed her once more.

Once they broke for air, Yami then carried his princess to the bed. Using his magic, Yami pulled back the blankets before laying Laura down gently on the soft, silky crimson sheets.

“Sweet one, will you allow me the honor of making you my mate? Would you allow me to take you this night, my love?” Yami asked after they shared another kiss.

Laura blushed and smiled as she gave him her answer, knowing full well what he was asking.

“Yes... I love you Yami... I want to be yours. Only yours — please take me.”

Yami’s heart swelled up with happiness at Laura’s words — so much so that he wanted to sing. He smiled as he wrapped her up in his arms — while mentally saying to himself over and over again as he stole yet another passionate kiss from her soft, warm lips.

_She loves me, she loves me! My beautiful, sweet one loves me!_

The two broke away again before Yami removed his cape and shoes. His eyes were filled with lust at seeing the breathless woman laying before him.

Yes, she was a woman now — about to become his as he hovered over her. Laura moaned, enjoying the feeling as Yami kissed the sweet spot on her neck. He slowly ran a clawed hand up her thigh, being careful not to scratch her soft, smooth skin. His hand then came up to undo the jacket on her uniform, before both hands ripped off her shirt in eagerness.

He then took off her bra and began to gently squeeze and massage her breasts. All of this treatment was very new to Laura, and it felt so good — very much so. She shuddered in pleasure as the vampire lord continued his treatment — leaving butterfly kisses all over his sweet one’s soft body.

“Ahhh, Y-Ya-mi. Ahhhhh, mmm...”

The vampire lord was loving the sounds his princess was making. The feeling of her skin, the taste of her soft lips and warmth that gave feeling to his cold, undead body — Yami loved it all, as well as her. She was so beautiful, kind, giving and gentle — she was all of those, and more.

The best thing of all was that she only wanted him. Yami would often watch Laura come home from school without her knowing, while being careful to stay in the shadows. He would watch in jealousy as many young men would try to woo her and capture her heart with meaningless, common gifts, and then secretly smile to himself when each one was turned down.

No one knew his Laura as well as he did. What made her smile, what made her happy or what her wishes were — the only one who knew all that... was him.

Laura was starting to lose herself in the pleasure her vampire prince was giving her. She was enjoying every moment of it — his tender hands on her body, his breath in her ears, his cool, soft lips kissing her hot, sweaty ones. She loved being like this with him, the man she grown to love.

A moment later, Laura sat up, making Yami raise an eyebrow in question until he noticed she was tugging at his shirt, nervously taking it off for him as she blushed deeply. Yami smiled, laying Laura back down once the shirt was off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately once again as Yami’s hands pulled off her skirt and panties in one swift motion.

Laura gasped through the kiss — slightly nervous of what Yami would think of her as she was completely exposed to him. She kept her eyes shut when the kiss ended, worried about what Yami would think. 

A moment later, Laura felt something soft on her cheek. She opened her eyes in time to see that Yami had used his magic to cover the entire bed with rose petals — each one a different shade of red. Laura smiled as they began to dance all over her, giggling slightly as they tickled her.

She blushed again as she looked up at Yami, who was now stripped completely of the rest of his clothes as well. He gazed down at her with love in his crimson eyes. He took a hand full of the petals and smiled when he rained them down on Laura. She giggled once more as a few tickled her face.

“Yami! Ha, ha, ha!”

Yami smiled. “Aren’t they beautiful? Just like you, my dear Laura.”

“Huh? Me, beautiful? Really?” Laura asked as Yami cupped her face and nodded before kissing her forehead.

“Yes... the most beautiful rose of all,” Yami whispered, surprising Laura when he spread her legs and placed his head in between them. He pressed his mouth against her entrance, diving his tongue into her core. Yami just couldn’t get enough of her right now as he licked around her walls, tasting her deeply — as if he never wanted to forget what it was like.

“Ahhh!” she screamed out.

It felt amazing; Laura’s head fell back in pleasure as her hands gripped the sheets. Yami held her thighs firmly so she wouldn’t escape, and made sensual touches in her inner thigh. When he hit a sweet spot, she cried out. He grinned, finding that sensitive spot — making Laura scream out in pleasure.

“Ahh! Oh, Yami!”

“You taste divine, my sweet one — more delicious than the sweetest chocolate,” Yami whispered in Laura’s ear once he finished.

The vampire lord then gazed down at his princess, kissing her forehead as he positioned himself between her legs. Yami quickly noticed Laura’s nervousness and he began to stroke her face gently. Her eyes seemed to glow as she leaned into his touch. Yami talked to her in a quiet voice to keep her calm as he entered her slowly for the first time.

“AH! Ooh! Y-Yami!”

“Shh — relax, my sweet. The pain will only last a moment. Soon it will be replaced by great pleasure — I promise,” Yami whispered, keeping himself still until she got used to his size. The whole experience was so odd to Laura. The feeling of Yami throbbing inside her... felt so different and so good at the same time.

When she finally felt comfortable, Laura nodded to Yami as a signal to move. Yami understood, and pulled back until he was almost out of her before thrusting back in at an even pace.

Laura was able to match his rhythm by moving her hips along with his. Suddenly a wave of pleasure hit her hard and fast, causing Laura to cry out, which told Yami that he found her sweet spot. He smirked as he dove into her again — reaching the right place each time from that point on. Laura wrapped her arms around Yami’s neck as he thrusted into her again.

He held her close as he dove in deeper, the two of them drowning in the pleasurable sensation.

“Ah, Yami!”

“You feel so good, my sweet... so warm... so perfect,” Yami purred as he continued to plunge into her again and again. He felt pure pleasure as he began to feel his climax. He could tell Laura was reaching hers as well. A shock of release hit them both as they came together. A heavenly feeling ran through their bodies as Yami pulled out of Laura. Never had he felt so complete, so warm and so calm.

The two kissed each other deeply as a symbol of their union. Yami smiled as he wrapped his tired princess in his embrace. He couldn’t believe just how amazing she truly was. For she had done what even Yami wasn’t sure would be possible — she had shown pure heaven to a man, who, for so long, had only known hell.

“Yami, can I ask you something?” Laura whispered as she laid on Yami’s chest.

“Of course my sweet. What is it?”

“Can I... become a vampire?” Laura asked in a timid voice. Yami gave her a questioning look as he gazed at her.

“Why would you want to do that?”

“So I can be with you forever. Like you said, I’m human, and someday I’ll get old and eventually die. I don’t want to leave you; I don’t ever want to make you sad. So, could you please make me like you?”

Yami’s eyes widened in surprise and he sat up straight at Laura’s words. He began to cry as he felt the love for her grow even more. Laura sat up as well, and began to wipe the tears from his face. The vampire lord quickly wrapped her in his arms and pushed back onto the bed. He smiled happily at her as he cupped her face.

“You would become a vampire to be with me? Just for my sake?” Yami asked. Laura smiled back at him as she gave him her answer.

“Of course I would. I love you; I want us to stay this way forever.”

“You’re such a sweet, lovely girl, Laura, and I love you too. But I fear I don’t have the heart to turn you into a monster. However, what I can do is place a spell of immortality and eternal youth on you. That way you can live forever and still be yourself. You can stay with me without having to give up the things you love. Will that be all right?” Yami asked once he was finished.

Laura smiled and nodded before she kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest.

“Yes; that idea suits me very well, indeed. That sounds like a good idea — as long as I can be with you,” Laura answered as she began to yawn.

“Very well. If that is what you wish, my love, then that is what you will have. We will cast the spell tomorrow. For now, sleep — and hold me close, even in your dreams,” Yami whispered as he held his princess tightly.

“I’ll always keep you close Yami. I love you,” Laura said softly as she fell asleep. Yami smiled as he gazed at Laura, giving a deeply, passionate kiss.

“I love you too, my sweet Laura — always,” Yami whispered, before he too came under the spell of sleep. 

The two held each other close throughout the night — dreaming of the peaceful life they would have as they slept under a beautiful red velvet moon. Over the years, the life that they shared with their friends and each other became just as they two had hoped.

It was a hope that became possible — with the love of the vampire lord’s princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
